


I do want to find out

by RossKL



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: I don't think that's a tag but, M/M, Masturbation, Post Avengers, Tony centric, angry masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 19:47:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16980687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RossKL/pseuds/RossKL
Summary: Written for thePut On The Suit Discord's celebration/challenge.Tony Stark is still pissed off at Steve. Sort of.





	I do want to find out

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, Marvel universe(s), you got me at last.  
> This is my first attempt at writing Stony. So, let's kick it off with some porn! It's unbeta'd, so all errors are mine.
> 
> This is set somewhere post the first Avengers movie.

“ _Big man in a suit of armor. Take that off, what are you?”_

Tony barely resisted the urge to let his hand wander south, eyes shut on his way-too-large bed.

_Take that off, what are you?_ He couldn’t help his mind wandering off to that sentence, thoughts swirling towards a dangerous end.

Inappropriate.

He wondered what Steve would think about him if he saw him on his bed, sweaty and unable to keep still for ten seconds, sheets rumpled for the endless twisting of the last minutes. More precisely, if he knew what the reason of Tony’s fidgeting was.

He took a deep breath and smiled wryly. He could picture it in his head oh-so-perfectly: him making an explicit advance on Captain Perfect, Steve’s confused and then politely refusing gaze, barely covering a deeper sense of disgust.

_Want to find out?_ He would have liked to reply.

That answer was at the very tip of his tongue before his brain – always three steps ahead of him – focused on wit and pride instead.

_“Genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist_.”

_Utterly ready to screw the arrogance out of you_ , his mind supplied, and Tony’s cock twitched at the thought.

_“Put on the suit, let’s go a few rounds.”_

_Let’s go a few rounds_. Yeah, he would definitely be up for that, pun intended. He brought his hand down in an unconscious movement, palming himself through his boxers, and as soon as he touched himself he realized what he just gave in to.

Oh, but there was no stopping now.

Tony’s hand slid underneath his boxers. He gripped his cock tighter and began to work it as his own thoughts side-tracked.

Steve kneeling on the floor, all his muscles and stubbornness focused on getting Tony off. Steve Rogers, unnervingly righteous, unable to move or breathe because of _him_ , because of his cock in his mouth, his hands in his hair, those perfect eyes glistening with tears as he looks up at him and struggles for air.

Tony let out a moan. He lowered his boxers just enough to get his cock out, then went back to his thoughts as his hand speeded up and he worked himself closer and closer to the edge.

He wondered if Steve would lose the stick up his ass after a good fuck. If it would take him just one time, Steve only in need of getting laid for _once_ in his life, or if he had to do it again and again and then once more, to gain some kind of result.

He stroked himself harder, losing quickly any kind of rhythm. His thoughts were a minefield and an addiction all at once, bits and pieces of _Fuck you, Rogers_ ’s and _God, don’t you ever shut up?_ ’s.

Then a flash of Steve above _him_ crossed his mind, and all he knew was he was coming, coming, and Steve’s face was everywhere, and god _damn_ that stupid _asshole_.

Tony sighed, spent. Yeah, he had to fix that situation.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is Steve's answer to Tony's "Want to find out?" unasked question. Or, y'know, what he'd have replied, if Tony actually asked it aloud. Because of course he does want to find out.


End file.
